


Kissing isn't metal, Charles

by dylovan



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles definitely isn't gay for Nathan Explosion; he just goes above and beyond the call of duty, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing isn't metal, Charles

Charles Foster Offdensen hadn't meant to kiss Nathan last night in the limo on the way home from the bar. Charles was perfectly straight. He hadn't meant to lean over with his head in Nathan's lap, Nathan toying with his hair. He hadn't meant to close his eyes and drift off in Nathan's arms, glasses askew, tie undone and collar crooked. 

Hey, Charles couldn't help it if Nathan was kind and warm and smelled comfortingly of booze and cologne. He couldn't help it if his hair was soft and distracting to play with, and the muscles under his black shirt were firm. It definitely wasn't his fault that he'd kissed Nathan again when they got back into Mordhaus early in the morning when the sky was dark and air was chill with excitement. Nathan's lips had been so warm, they'd made Charles feel flustered even through his sloppy drunk haze, and the stubble on his face had gently rasped against Charles's lips, slightly stinging...but Charles was totally heterosexual. 

It definitely hadn't been his fault that he'd grabbed Nathan's ass, which was round and firm under tight black jeans. Nathan had blushed, absurdly enough for the machismo-oozing death metal frontman; he'd blushed like a little schoolgirl, and Charles had leered at him...the memory almost hurt to prod at in the warm and sensible light of late morning. 

Sensible. The CFO was sensible, everyone knew it. He wasn't the type to flirt with coworkers. He got the job done. He was efficient and robotic and he definitely did not slowly glide his hands up under Nathan Explosion's shirt, over the love handles that he was in denial over and up his smoothly muscled back. And he absolutely did not make out with Nathan, pressed against the kitchen counter, awash with the drunken thrill of doing this where they could get so easily caught. That kind of thing just wasn't done around here. 

Charles would never even think of running his fingers through the singer's silky night-black hair as he strained back against the couch, the taller man pinning him down and kissing a trail of flame down his bared chest, rumpling his white shirt with large, gently clumsy hands. He had never considered how good Nathan's lips would feel around his cock, sucking inexpertly but with more than enough enthusiasm to make up for the deficit. Nathan had mumbled little words of love around Charles' shaft, slobbering down it, licking over the head of it until Charles thought he was going to explode...or he would have, if that had happened. Which it obviously hadn't. That kind of thing simply didn't fly. 

And, even if that did happen, Charles most certainly wouldn't have dragged Nathan to the singer's room and pushed him into bed to return the favor, lovingly stripping him naked and devouring his body, tasting sweat on pale skin before Nathan's black-painted fingernails gently raked across the CFO's shoulders, signifying his want for more. Charles wasn't gay. He wouldn't suck anyone's dick, not even the handsome, funny, and strangely charismatic singer whom he'd had a weird connection with since day one. No, his relationship with Nathan never went past friendly business partners. Sure, he was a bit overprotective of Nathan, and sure, Nathan sometimes gave him long meaningful glances from across the room that made him want to take the singer somewhere alone...but that was just guys being guys. Charles definitely wasn't gay for Nathan. 

And even if he was, he would never fall asleep in Nathan's bed, spooned up with his back to the singer's chest, as close and warm and intimate as they could possibly get. That would just be awkward and unprofessional. 

Nope. Impossible. He'd never even considered the remote possibility that a vague inkling of an idea related to the matter could pass through either of their heads. There was no possible universe out there where Nathan and Charles were lovers, no matter what quantum physics said. The notion was laughable, inconceivable. 

Charles opened his eyes. He was in a familiar room, not his own. Everything was painted black and adorned with skulls. There was a large mass huddled in the bed behind him, snoring, hair tickling his neck and one hand resting on his bare waist under the covers. 

_Mistakes were made_...Well. This was an unexpected development. 

...Or was it? He had to admit, that hadn't been the first time he'd drunkenly kissed Nathan. It definitely hadn't been the first time one of them had groped the other. Sometimes that kind of thing just happened when you were intoxicated and in need of release. It was perfectly natural, no harm done. Perhaps this was just a natural progression. 

Regardless, Charles didn't want to have Nathan wake up and see him. That was the immediate problem. That would just cause awkwardness for everyone involved. Nathan probably wouldn't react well to this. He was almost abnormally heterosexual. 

Charles looked for his glasses under the sheets, and finally found them; he was lying on top of them. He wiped some mysterious liquid off the glasses and placed them on his face, then sighed. They were crooked, one arm bent from being slept on top of. 

He began to pull the sheets back when he felt the hand on his waist shift, and the peaceful snoring stopped abruptly. Charles looked back, anxious. 

Nathan blinked sleepily and wiped matted hair out of his face. He was a hot mess, drool smeared on his cheek and eyes tired. He smiled at Charles, and Charles's heart stood still. 

"Going so soon?" Nathan said hoarsely. 

"Ah...I suppose I could stay, if you wanted me to," Charles said. 

He came back into the awkward warmth of Nathan's arms. Nathan was clinging to him like he'd never let go. Charles was weirdly fine with this. He kissed Nathan and shifted to curl up on top of him. It was strange, Nathan's muscular bulk underneath him; it made him feel very small and insignificant. Which wasn't so bad, once you got used to it. And Nathan's kisses were definitely not to be missed. 

"Bet this wasn't in yer job description," Nathan said with a smile.


End file.
